pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thunderbuk1/finished chapter 1 of my fanfic
okay so i've finished chapter 1 in pripara eien no kagayaki. i'll post it soon smh. also heres a book cover for it (spoilers: miyumi koyuki super cyalume) (i will post the complete soon) heres a tiny sneak peek: Ibuki's P.O.V. paprika academy. June 5, 2017. 9:00 am I was on my way to my first day at highschool in paprika academy until my mind shows flashbacks of how i saw my mom's corpse since i was a kid. Everything went blurry and i suddenly feel like im about to faint until a cyan hair girl catched me. "Hey! Are you okay? You nearly fall on the ground" she said. "Huh? Oh. Yes im fine" i said. "Whats happening to you? Do i need you to take you to the hospital?" She asked. "No need. Im ibuki tsubasaragi by the way. Who are you?" I asked her. "Miyumi koyuki! Nice to meet ya!" She winked at me. "Oh. The ceremony is gonna start. Lets go now". " EVERYONE! LETS WELCOME A FRESH, FIRST DAY, AND NEW STUDENTS! OH HOW TIME PASSES BY.... I WANT YOU ALL TO DO YOUR BEST! And especially to the pripara idols here i encourage them to do their best! Lets give a big round of applause!" The principal, gloria ookanda said energetically and joyfully. No one's P.O.V. Paprika academy. June 13 2016. 9:30 am. Teacher: Okay class im your homeroom teacher. Please raise your hand and say present as i call your name randomly. Ibuki tsubasaragi? Ibuki: Present. Teacher: Miyumi koyuki? Miyumi: present! Teacher: Renjoji Parker? Class: absent Teacher: Honoka Yubinane? Class: absent Teacher: where are those 2? Welp. I expect those 2 to be here by tomorrow. As i heard from their parents. Renjoji's P.O.V. Airport. 9:35 am. "Looks like im here. I just gotta take the train to parajuku and get ready for tomorrow since i will be at school tomorrow." I said to myself as i walk away with my bags and luggage. (Priticket falls on his pocket.) Honoka's P.O.V. "Okay. Okay. Its my first day of school. Okay since its the actress' job. Goodbye) as im talking to my manager in pamerica. I stand up and carried all my bags. (Priticket falls on honoka's beach hat) (Bumps on renjoji) " OW! Sorry sorry! I really need to go to my apartment! Its my first day of school tomorrow!" I said to the person i bumped. "Its okay. Its also my first day. Anyway is this yours?" He asked me while showing a priticket to me. "Wait wat? (Sigh) looks like im an idol now. So are you" i pointed my finger to his pocket because theres a priticket inside. "Hmmmm... Looks like im one. Welp lets go" he said to me. "Btw. Im i live in (that apartment where sophie and cosmo lives. I dont know the name) if we had a partner assignment, homework or something" i said to him. "But thats where im gonna live" he said. "Oh? Okay! Just tell mw what floor and room number are you and anyway im honoka yubinane. Im am actress who are you?" I asked "renjoji parker. MIT graduate nice to meet you." No one's P.O.V. Priparis library. Unicorn: (picks a book) (a priticket drops on it) whats this? Did someone left this dechu? Hey Nini! Can you take a look at this? Nini: Whats that uni? Unicorn: hmm... Lets go to the stage. I think i know whats this dechu. Nini: HAI! (Meamwhile at the stage) Unicorn: hope my guess is right dechu. (Scans ticket) (The pedestal suddenly raises) (a golden electrical beacon suddenly glows in the pedestal) (a vocaldoll with final airy wings suddenly appeared) Koroko: my name is koroko bokerdole. Im the brother of faruru, gaaruru and the little brother of jewlie and janice. Where are they? I really want to meet my little sisters and big sisters. Please. Nini: wow. Hes awesome (hes the most awesome vocaldoll i saw! >_<) Koroko: (smiles at nini) Unicorn: uuuhhh i uuuhhh (they are in parajuku currently.) Koroko: really? In parajuku? Unicorn: uuuuuhhhh.... Oh? Nini why dont you take a flight to japan with koroko!? Gonowpleaseshowkorokowherearetheyseeyousoonbyedechu! (Pushes the 2 out of the stage) (slams the door close) Nini: unicorn! Open up! I didnt packed up yet! Koroko: we dont need to take flight come on! (Takes nini's hand) Nini: wait! (Koroko and nini suddenly flies at high speed going to parajuku) Nini: (cries) UNI YOU MAH-ROON! Unicorn: uh? Oh no! I forgot to packed nini's things up dechu!! Wait nini! (Opens door only to find out the 2 are gone) WHAT! AAGH! NOW I HAVE TO TAKE A FLIGHT TO GO TO PARAJUKU!! I GOT TO PACK NINI'S THINGS UP ~DECHU!! (Meanwhile at paprika academy 1:00 pm) Ibuki's P.O.V. "Okay class thats all for today's lesson. You may now take your recess, eat, go home or i give you my permission to go out to pripara and dont worry the head disciplinarian will let you go" our teacher said. I was going out to sit somewhere until.... "Heya ibuks! Where youcgoing? Going to eat?" Miyumi appeared in front of me. "No. Im just gonna.... Go out" i said as i walk away. No one's P.O.V. "Hmmm.... Hes such a down to earth.... I wonder what happened to him and why hes like that... He needs some serious cheer him up!" Miyumi said hoping to make ibuki happy until... (A priticket falls on miyumi's head) "huh? YES! IM AN IDOL!" Miyumi shouted for joy because of how she got her ticket. At a tree somewhere paprika Ibuki's P.O.V. I sighed as i recalled of how i saw my mom's corpse... I didnt realize that my tears starts to fall as everything went blurry until a large burst of wind came. I tried to not to get blown until i sensed a paper like thing hit my arms the wind stopped. I checked what hit me and it was a priticket. "Mom. I will finish what you finished during your idolhood. This is for you, my little sis, dad, and whatever friends i make in pripara" i ran away heading to prism stone. Meanwhile at prism stone no one's P.O.V. Meganee: Welcome prism stone! Oh a male costumer! How can i help you? Ibuki: yes. I uh would like to be an idol. Meganee: oh okay? So hmmm..... You have a fine body you must be in tip top shape... Nice hairstyle oh and your eyes suits you.. (Brand appear) oh! This definitely suits you! Baby monster cyber! A brand with clothing and coords similar to any technology and virtual reality experiences! Ibuki: must be because im an MIT graduate hehe... Meganee: Perfect! Heres your ticket and scan it over there! Oh? Another costumer? Welcome to prism stone! How can i help you? Miyumi: Yes! I would like to be an idol!! Huh? (Looks at a purple hair guy) HUH!? YOU ALSO BECAME AN IDOL!? + Category:Blog posts